Florence
by fools gold
Summary: The sequel to 'My Auntie Was Kidnapped by a Cannibal!' by MD. Send feedback to her at mischievous_dragon@hotmail.com.
1. Florence

Florence  
by MD...who else???  
  
  
Here it is. You guys asked me to make a sequel to "My Auntie Was Kidnapped By a Cannibal!" So I did. Enjoy!"  
  
  
*Disclaimer:You know I don't own them. Only Lori, her parents and that's all. So if you do sue me, all you getting is the 50 cents in my piggybank and the lint in my pocket. That's all I have. This computer? NO I'LL NEVER LET YOU HAVE MY COMPUTER!!! (Hugs her computer desperetly)Heheh. Just read already^_^*  
  
  
  
One year later after My Auntie Was Kidnapped By a Cannibal...  
  


"Aaaaauuuugggghhhh!!!!!!!!!" I screamed. (Strange beggining to a story, ain't it?) "What's going on?" my mom yelled from the hall. I could hear her running torwards my room. I had thought that I had seen a rat next to my bed, but it was just a rolled-up dirty sock.  
"Never miiinnnd!!!" I yelled. It was summer and all I've been doing is fool around on my computer and download songs on Napster. I really needed to get out. I was still in my pajamas and it was well past noon. I was becoming a slob. Then, as if my mom could read my mind, she came in and yelled at me to get dressed.  
"You spending too much time doing nothing! All you do all day is play on the computer! Go play with your friends!" my irritated mom yelled at me.  
"But Mo-om! All of my friends are on vacation so I'm stuck here! It's sooo boring!" I cried, being my hystarical and immature self.(I'm not like this all the time.)  
"Well, I told you, if I get that vacation from the boss at work, then I was thinking that we should go somewhere in Europe. Won't that be fun?" my mom said. Europe. I remembered. About a year ago, I had a run-in with my aunt and her... slightly strange... uhh.. boyfriend. They had said that they were moving to Florence and I was really anxious to see them. (We'll at least my aunt... her.. boyfriend kinda freaked me out.. you find out why later. I became serious. I had to really try to get my mom to agree with going to Florence. So I told her that I would get dressed immidiatly and I would also clean the room totally. (Which would take hours, but it was worth it.)  
"Wow, that easy huh?" my mom said. "You must really want something," she said. Then she left me alone to do my work.

  
  


I finally got everything done and then I went into the living room to discuss the trip with my parents. I was gonna act really good to soften them up so I could talk them into going to Florence. When I entered the living room, I saw both of them in there, talking. Perfect.  
"Uh hi Mom and Dad. I finished cleaning my room," I said.  
"Wow Lori, that was fast," my mom said.  
"Um, about the vacation. I have an idea of where we should go..." I said carefully. I didn't want to mess up my one chance.  
"Really? Well, where do you think we should go?" my mom asked.  
"Well, I kinda really wanted to go to Florence," I answered.   
"Florence huh?" my dad said. "Hey that sounds like a good idea!"  
"Yes, it sounds great! I heard that they have really beautiful architecture there. That IS a good idea," said my mom. I couldn't belive it. It was so easy to convince them to go to Florence. Well, I guess I already knew they'd probrably agree with me. As long as I didn't tell them about the cannibal thing. (If you haven't read the first story to this, then you're probably really confused by now.)  
"That is only if you mother gets the vacation from her boss," said my dad. "There's a good chance that she will," he said.  
"All right!" I exclamed. I couldn't wait till my mom found out if she got the vacation or not.

  
  


I should probably tell you the deal with my aunt and her...boyfriend, whatever. Here it is. A short summery, so I won't waste time:  
My aunt was working on a case. A criminal named "Hannibal the Cannibal" (Dr. Hannibal Lecter), had escaped from his cell in the asylum. My aunt found him and... we-ell lets just say she developed a crush... kay. There it is. So, if you want to know how I found out about this then I REALLY reccomend that you read the first fanfic to this, My Auntie Was Kidnapped By a Cannibal. Now back to the main story.

  
  


My mom got the vacation. Two weeks. We were going to go to Florence, Italy for two weeks. I couldn't believe it. This is how I expressed my joy when I heard about the vacation:  
"YAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYY!!!!!!!!!" I practically screamed. Hey, I'm not a teenager yet. I still have the right to scream really loud and act immature in public. That is if I want to. The neighbors were looking at me over the fence, whispering about me quietly. They were probably going to complain later. I didn't care. I was psyched. I couldn't believe I was going! Finally I would have something better to do than hang out on the internet. Cool

  
  
Next chapter- The Journey   
To be continued... 


	2. The Journey

Florence  
  
Part 2: The Journey  
  
*Same disclaimer as Chapter 1. Sorry I made you guys wait so long for this. I was on a vacation...at Las Vegas! (Not as good as Florence, though) This one is rated PG13 because of some language. Also, I know the first chapter was a bit immature...and there's a reason for that...Lori drank too much caffine!!! Well, since the caffine's worn off, lets get on with our story...*  
  
Part 2: The Journey  
  


It took all day to fly to Florence. I was exausted and my body was stiff from sitting in the cramped plane seat. After we got all of our suitcases, we got a taxi and rode to our hotel, right in the middle of Florence.   
Despite my fatigue, I paid attention to the scenery. It was beautiful! I saw small cafes, old churches, and a lot of other cool stuff. When we finally got to our hotel room about a hour later, I collapesed on the bed. It was about 7 at night and I didn't wake up till the next morning.

  


When I woke up, I felt really crummy. I guess my parents had let me go to sleep with my clothes on. I had been planning to set out to find my aunt and her...whatever. (I don't know what to make of my aunt's relationship with Dr. Lecter.) But the flight had arrived too late and I had been too tired. I went into the bathroom to take a shower and stuff. While I was in the shower I wondered how I would get my parents to let me go around Florence alone. It's not like I could just ask them! What would I say? "Mom, Dad? Can I go visit my supposedly dead aunt and her 'friend', a cannibal?" No. That would definately NOT work. And I couldn't go over to their house with my parents with me. I had to think of something fast.

  


When I got out of the bathroom, I saw my mom awake, sitting in the chair, reading a novel. She looked up.  
"Hi honey. You were really tired last night and I decided to let you sleep. You looked like you needed it," she said.  
"Thanks," I said. "I feel better now, though."  
"Good. But you might not get to sight-see that much today. Your father and I need to take care of some business. We have to go to the bank and get money and stuff," said Mom.  
Hmmm. Maybe I could persuade her to let me go around by myself. "Oh. Um, do you think it would be possible if I could just go around the hotel and around the block today? You know, just look around?" I asked, hopefully.  
"I don't know..." my mom replied. "I really don't want you to go around a strange place by yourself," she said. Then she thought for a moment. I made my most disappointed face. "Well, maybe you can. Just as long as you stay close to the hotel and don't wander off..." my mom said slowly.  
"All right! Thanks mom! Don't worry, I'll be careful. I'll even take my map with me," I said. " I mean, what could go wrong?"

  
I didn't know all the things that would go wrong that day.  
***************************************************************** 

I was in "excellent humor" as I got ready to leave. I packed my backpack with my wallet, CD player (I never go anywhere without it), a book,a map, and a paper with my aunt's address written on it. Then, I left as soon as I could, preparing myself to meet my aunt... and a monster.

  


It was quite easy to find the house. I just studied the map for a few minutes and walked a couple of blocks away from the hotel. I was really thankful that it was so easy. As I was walking there, I wondered. What if they're not home. What if they're not even living there. If they were, I certainly hoped that only my aunt was home. While I was walking down the street their place was on, I couldn't help but wonder if the huge house that was the size of a mansion, was their house. When I finally got there, sure enough, it was. I took a deep breath. I didn't really want to knock on the door. But I know I had to. I slowly reached for the brass knocker that was on the door. It was the shape of a lion, with sharp fangs and a ring in its mouth. I took the ring and knocked four times. A few seconds later, the door opened. I looked up and saw the face of the man I feared the most.

  
  
  
TO BE CONTINUED... next chapter- "The Really Bad Revelation"  
  
email me: mischievous_dragon@hotmail.com 


	3. A Really Bad Revelation

Florence  
  
Chapter 3- A Really Bad Revelation  
  
by MD  
  
*disclaimer: you know i don't own them!"  
  
  
  
A Really Bad Revelation  
  


I looked up slowly. I was frozen with fear for a second. I wanted run away.I wanted to scream. But I couldn't. I just stood there, staring dumbly at him. Hannibal Lecter. He stared back patiently with his maroon eyes. Slowly, I snapped out of it.  
  
"Uhhh, hi," was all I could say. A few seconds passed and then I thought I saw the corners of his mouth turn up in a small grin.   
  
"Well are you just going to stand there? Why don't you come in. I'll get your aunt," he said, sounding amused.   
  
I forced my legs to move. Reluctantly, as he held the door open, I walked in. He showed me to the living room and told me to sit there while he got Aunt Clarice. Then he left.  
I took a deep breath. I would never get used to this, no matter how many times I might come here. I looked around the living room. I saw a piano in one corner of the room. It was a fine black-laquered grand piano. I became less disappointed. I love the piano, in fact, I love music. I've been playing the piano for five years and I also played the keyboard in my garage band. There were also some really cool statues and paintings in the room. It was very nicely decorated.

  


I walked over to the piano. I was going to play it while I waited for them to come back. I'm sure they wouldn't mind. So I sat down on the piano bench. I played some scales and then started to play something my band made up. I was working on figuring out some of the notes. Then, I started to play Prelude in D minor. After that, I decided to play Moonlight Sanata. I needed to practice it for a recital. I was so into playing, I didn't notice that there were two people standing behind me until I finished the song. Then, I heard an applause. Startled, I jumped off of the chair and spun around. Standing there was Dr. Lecter and at his side was my aunt, Clarice.   
  
"I-I'm sorry," I stuttered. "I just wanted to practice," I explained shakingly. To my surprise, Dr. Lecter didn't get angry. He smiled instead.  
  
"Don't worry, that's quite alright. You play very well, you know," he said.  
  
"Yes, you do," said my aunt. "I forgot that you played the piano. You're very good."  
  
"Um, thanks," I replied. I was glad I didn't get off to a bad start. I hugged my aunt and told them what I had seen in the papers recently about them. The police were saying that they were sure that Aunt Clarice was dead by now. I was most likely, the only one living who knew where she really was.   
  
"Have you had breakfast?" my aunt asked. "We were just about to eat breakfast. Why don't you join us?"  
  
"Thanks, I haven't eaten since yesterday," I said thankfully. But then I instantly regretted it. I was so hungry that I forgot that I was with a cannibal. What were we gonna have? Hash browns, eggs, and human liver? But it was too late. I couldn't back out now.  


Breakfast was quite good, actually. We had Belgian waffles, fruit, eggs and hashbrowns. No meat. Thank god. After breakfast, we went into the living room. We talked for a long time about what had been going on in our lives. Dr. Lecter was a very good conversationalist. Everything he said was interesting. Also, he had a great sense of humor. After a while, I didn't know whether I hated him or liked him.   
  
After a few hours, my aunt said, "You'd better get home. You don't want you parents to get worried."  
  
"Yes, I agree," said Dr. Lecter. "We wouldn't want them to come looking for you, now would we?" he said with an ironic smile.  
  
I shivered. "Ok. I had a great time. See you later," I said, heading towards the door.  
  
"Come back soon!" my aunt said. I knew I'd come back. Dr. Lecter escorted me to the door. I was just about to leave when he stopped me.  
  
"I believe I borrowed these from you," he said. He pulled a pair of green tinted sunglassed out of his pants pocket. Wow! I remembered that I had given him those a year ago so to disguise him from my dad. He still had them.  
  
I took the sunglasses and stuttered, "Thank you." Then, quickly, I left.

  


A few days later, my parents went to a party and I was able to go around by myself. So I went back to my aunt's and Dr. Lecter's house. When I got there, I found that the door was unlocked. I knocked a few times. No answer. I decided to go see what was up. I slowly opened the door and said,"Hello?" No answer. Maybe something was wrong. Or maybe they just didn't shut the door good. I was going to find out what had happened.   
I walked down the hall and heard voices coming from the bedroom at the end of the hall. The door to the bedroom was opened a crack and I reconized the voices as my aunt's and Dr. Lecter's. I was just about to let them know that I was there and that their door was unlocked. But I stopped. They were talking about someone named "Paul Krendler". I remembered seeing in the papers that he had disappeared. So I stood outside of the door and listened.  
  
"Does the thing about Paul Krendler and what we did to him still bother you?" I heard Dr. Lecter ask.  
  
My aunt answered his question, "Not really. I mean, right after I ate him I was horrified, but now it doesn't bother me. He deserved it anyway." I couldn't beleive what I had just heard. My aunt had EATEN someone! No, I had to be mistaken. I probably just heard wrong. I knew that she'd never do that... would she?  
  
"Actually, his sauteed brains were quite good," my aunt continued. "They were perfectly cooked."  
  
"Thank you," said Dr. Lecter. Aunt Clarice giggled. I was in shock. I couldn't move. I felt my knees go weak and I started to get nausious. I fought to stay standing. It couldn't be. She was just as crazy as he was. I had to get out, right then. I walked slowly down the hall. Then, I heard the scraping of a chair. Someone was coming out of the room. I had to get out of there fast! So I ran out the door and slammed it behind me.  


  
On the way home, I was so angry, that I couldn't see straight. My eyes were burning and I felt like I was going to cry, but I didn't- I was too mad. I wanted to rip someone apart. I took a deep breath to calm down. It didn't work. How could she do that! Who knows, she probably also f*cked him, too.(I tend to think in swear words when I'm mad.) Then, while I was walking quickly down the street, not going anywhere and not caring, something happened that is a little fuzzy when I try to remember it. I heard someone shout, "Get the girl!"   
  
I spun around. Someone grabbed me and twisted me around so they were behind me. They thrust a handkerchief under my nose. Chloroform. I knew that it was probably on the handkerchief. So I held my breath. The street was isolated and when I tried to scream, I couldn't get it out because the person's hand was covering my mouth. I couldn't hold my breath much longer. I tried to struggle, but the person was too strong. I guess I must have breathed in, because a few moments later, I blacked out.   
  
  
TO BE CONTINUED... Next chapter: "Lost"  
copyright: md 2001 


	4. Lost

Florence  
  
Chapter 4: Lost  
  
By MD.   
  
*disclaimer: I don't own them, except for Lori, Kyle, Brad, and Mr. Cloaksworth. Later.*  
  
  
Lost  
  
My head felt sore. I guess I must've bumped my head in the process of being kidnapped. I didn't want to open my eyes because it hurt and I was afraid of what I was going to see. But after a few moments, I opened them slowly. I was in a small room with a dingy bunk at one end and a metal door with a small window with bars on the other end. I felt shakey when I stood up off of the cot. There was music blaring out of my prison. Damn. The freaks were listening to my CD that was in my backpack. I heard some guys talking in the backround. A few minutes later, someone came to the door. They had a black ski mask on so I couldn't identify them. "You're up. Here's something to eat." The guy stuck something through the bars. It was a paper bag. Then he left. I looked in the bag. There was a sandwich in it wrapped with cellophane and one of those juice drinks in those cardboard boxes. Slowly I ate. I had to think of a way to get out of there. After I was finished, I sat on my bunk. What could I do? Should I pretend I was sick so'd they'd take me to the hospital? I didn't know. I sat and thought for a while. My head hurt and it was hard to concentrate with the blaring music. But, all of a sudden, it was turned off. I heard a new voice coming from outside of the door. I went over to the window and listened."So, you have the girl, right Kyle?" said a man with a deep voice. He sounded like the boss of the kidnappers. "Yes Mr. Cloaksworth, we do," Kyle said. "Brad put her to sleep and I got her wallet. It has the address of the place she's staying at.""Good. Next thing to do is send a note to her parents and ask for ransom money," said Mr. Cloaksworth. "But, what if they don't believe that we really have their daughter?" James asked. "Easy. We'll get the girl to write the note. Then, they'll have to pay!" Mr. Cloaksworth replied. I heard someone coming. It was James. "Here, kid. Take this and write a note saying this: 'Dear Mom and Dad. I have been kinapped. My captors demand one hundred thousand dollars in cash at the dumpster behind the Cafe Sbrerro by tomorrow at 5 p.m. If there are any police, they will kill me.' Then, sign your name at the bottom," James said. I did as he said. Then, I slipped the note through the bars and James read it. Then he left. I sat back down on the cot. I had heard them say that Kyle was going to hand deliver it. Maybe someone would see him delivering the letter. Maybe not. As I was thinking, I suddenly wondered about something. When Dr. Lecter was in the insane asylum, how did he escape? I faintly remembered reading somewhere that he had taken part of a ball-point pen and using that to open the lock to his handcuffs. I jumped up. A thought ran through my mind _You still have the pen from writing the ransom note._ I ran over to the corner of the cell. Yes! It was still there! I picked it up hurriedly and made sure that no one was coming. Then, I removed the center part of the pen. It was one of those expensive executive type pens, so it had a strong, thin metal cylinder over the ink. I crept over to the cell door. I couldn't see anyone coming. I slipped the pen cartrage into the key hole. I pushed up and turned. There was a click! "Yessss!" I hissed. It was opened. Now to get past the kidnappers. I was really pissed. My whole day was going totally wrong, and I was NOT going to let those idiots get away with this. I carefully opened the door and slipped out. Limp Bizkit was still blairing on the boom box. That was an advantage. James, Kyle, and Mr. Cloaksworth wouldn't hear me sneaking out. I was walking down a dim corridor. There was only one door going out. When I got to it, I opened it a crack and peered out. It was a huge room. I think I was in an abandoned warehouse or something. The area was decorated like a typical guy's bedroom. There was a sofa, television, boom box, baseball bat, skateboard, etc. James was sitting on the couch watching the tv that was on mute and listening to the music. I had to get past him.... wait- a baseball bat? The closest thing to the door was the baseball bat. Maybe I could sneak over there and get it and...knock James unconsious with it. A little harsh, but hey, they had kidnapped me. I took a moment to get ready and then I opened the door quickly and lunged for the bat. By the time James figured out what was happening, I had already reached the bat and started to swing. The bat hit him square on the forehead and he slumped over and hit the floor. I didn't feel any emotion as I turned away from the still figure. I was just numb. There was a door all the way at the end of the warehouse. I started to run toward it. This area of the room was really messed up. There were pillars with cracked and peeling paint and thick black wires hung thirty feet from the ceiling to the floor. I had almost made it to the door. I could see sunlight streaming out of the sides of it, when suddenly a figure leapt in front of me. It was a man that looked about like he was in his late thirties and he had a sneer on his face. "Where do you think you're going?" he asked. I reconized his voice. It was Mr. Cloaksworth. I turned and ran back toward where James was lying. There was a gun lying on the table. I grabbed it and spun around. Mr. Cloaksworth whipped out his gun and was smiling. Why was he smiling? He raised his gun at me. I've never thought about killing anyone, but right now, I had to. I pulled the trigger. Isn't the purpose of "pulling the trigger" to shoot someone? Well, when I did, I just heard a click. No wonder why Mr. Cloaksworth had been smiling. The gun didn't have any bullets in it. "Now what are you going to do, girly?" Mr. Cloaksworth hissed. "Looks like you ruined our little plan. Now that you've seen us, I won't be able to let you out of here... alive. Next time your parents see you, you'll be in a body bag!" he said. Then he started laughing. I lunged for him and tried to get the gun away from him. Yeah right, like a thirteen year old girl can is any match against a thirty-something guy. He just stepped aside and knocked me on the head with the butt of his gun. I fell to the floor, dizzy. Everything looked fuzzy and I couldn't see clearly. I couldn't get up either. I was helpless. Mr. Cloaksworth aimed the gun at me. I looked at him terrified. This was going to be the last thing I ever saw... As I waited for him to shoot, I thought I saw something lower quickly around Mr. Cloaksworth's neck. Confused, he spun around. There was someone behind him. Mr. Cloaksworth screamed out in pain as I saw a knife slash through the flesh on Mr. Cloaksworth's abdomen. His bowels fell out, and right before he died, I heard the snap of a rope or wire being cut, and the wire-noose around Mr. Cloaksworth's neck pulled him up, strangling him. The last thing I saw before I blacked out was the dark sillhouette of Mr. Cloaksworth, feet dangling off the floor, with his bowels hanging out.   
  
MD  
  



	5. Found

Florence   
chapter 5  
found  
  
*last chapter! and i don't own them!*  
  
found  
  
'Maybe it was just all a bad dream,' I thought. No. It wasn't. My head hurt so that proved it. Slowly I opened my eyes, not knowing if I was alive or not. When I did, I was looking into the maroon eyes of Hannibal Lecter.   
  
"You're up, I see," he said to me. "Before you do anything, let me check something." He shined a small light into my eyes. "Ok, your alright," he reported.   
  
I heard someone dash into the room saying, "Is she okay, is she okay!?" in a worried voice. It was Aunt Clarice.   
  
"I'm fine," I answered. All that was wrong was that my head ached a little.   
  
"Thank God! I was so worried!" she exclaimed. "It's a good thing that we... found you. The kidnappers... let you go... after they knocked you out. Apparently, after you saw them and could identify them later, they just decided that it wasn't worth it, and let you go...yeah," she tried to explain. I knew she was lying. Even though I couldn't think straight because of the bump on the head, I knew she was covering up something. But I was so dizzy and I just wanted to sleep so I didn't think about it. Later. I'd figure it out later.   
  
After sleeping for a while, Dr. Lecter drove me home.   
"I know you heard us talking in the room, but you have to understand, it's not what you think," he told me. Yeah sure. Try to tell me that my aunt being a cannibal isn't what it think. But I didn't say anything because I was too scared to.   
  
"Oh, and, between you and me, good job at getting that kidnapper on the couch unconscious. It helped," Dr. Lecter said, smiling.   
  
"Thanks," was all I said. I knew that he had saved me. Maybe he wasn't such a bad guy after all.   
  
*ok, i know the ending was kinda sucky, but at least Lori finally realizes that Dr. Lecter isn't so bad after all. so it was a good ending. also, i (md) can't post any more fics here. i don't have internet anymore. so fools gold will post it up for me. thanx!*  
  
md  
(posted here by fools gold for md.)  
  



End file.
